As The Wind Blows
by Dancing Ballerina Corpse
Summary: Kai and Ray leave the gang behind as they set off on a search for someone dear to kai and ray is searching for..what is ray searching for? But the greedy boris has other plans for the two.yaoi, fluffKaixRay. Only 1 or 2 chapters left.
1. My fading light that hasn't gone out

**Chapter 1**

**My fading light that hasn't gone out**

**

* * *

**

" Man im starving when is the pizza coming hilary?" A whinney tyson roared.

" In 20 minutes tyson chill." Hilary answered back as she took a seat on couch next to max. You see max decided to get everyone together for like kind of a slumber party just for fun, But it hadn't been going so well since max had accidentally ate all the food and so that concludes with a whinney hungry tyson.

Max knew he had to think of something to do and fast before tyson ate his close off so max suggested " Hey everyone how 'bout we play a game of truth or dare?"

" There's an idea!" Ray said cheerie as he bounced onthe couch next to kai who was just watching ray jump up and down. It really is cute when you think about.

" Fine to keep me occupied until i get my pizza!" tyson barked.

" Ok then hilary truth or dare?" max asked with mischevious smile.

Hilary thought for a moment she knew if she said truth max would ask if she had feelings for tyson and if she picked dare...ewww she didn't even want to imagine.

" truth." She answered unsure.

Ray then ran over to max in a unusually hyper mood and whispered something in his ear which made max laugh so hard his face turned purple. At that moment hilary knew she was trapped.

" Hilary is it true that when ever your next to tyson you grab his buns and scream OOOLALA there so tender?" Max managed to get out.

This caused the room to burst into yells of laughter and giggles. Except for kai who was just trying to get ray to breathe again.

Hilary was enraged she felt like she would put max and ray in a coma right then and there. She got up picked up max and through him into the coffee table but it didn't affect max he was still laughing. Hilary was about to attack ray but kai gave her a death glare so she backed off.

" For your information i never would do that you tards!" Hilary yelled flushed.

After about 10 mintues everyone got over their laugh attack and got on with the game and it was hilary's turn to ask. Hilary then turned to kai and asked " Kai truth or dare?" kai just sat there.

no respose

" I said truth or dare kai!" she repeated.

no response

" Are you even listening to me!" she screamed as tyson tried to calm her down. Ray then looked at kai and said " Kai says dare."

" How do you know ray?" max asked confused. Ray just looked toward kai and back at max and answered " We just have a special bond that's all. By the way kai and I have something to tell you guys."

Tyson was just about to ask what it was when the door bell rang. Max opened the door and saw the pizza man, he paid him and placed the pizza on the table surprised tyson already grabbed a piece and was eating.

Everyone then gathered at the table and began eating. Tyson then turned to look at ray, he saw ray talking to kai with a big grin on his face and kai with a sad expression. Tyson always knew kai wasn't a truely happy person he was usually calm and collected, but when he was with ray he saw kai smile alot more and he knew that ray made kai happy.

" So ray what was it that you and kai wanted to tell us?" max asked trying to get some cheese off his face.

Ray then smiled sadly and spoke " Well where going to be leaving soon in search off someone very dear to kai and in search of my -"

Ray was cut off when tyson pounded his fist on the table and yelled " So your leaving with out us? why not take us with you!"

" But tyson it's -" tyson then cut off ray again for the second time.

" What if something happens to the two off you? I demand that you takes us with you or at least me!" tyson demanded.

Kai then put his hand over tyson's mouth and said " It's a personal situation, we rather go together just the two of us sorry tyson but it really wouldn't be far to us if you came."

Everyone eyes were locked on kai they didn't understand the situation, but for some reason tyson did so he nodded his head in approval.

" Just be careful and if you ever need us were just a call away alright?" Tyson answered with his eye contact never leaving kai's.

Ray just sighed in relief and turned to kai with a smile on his face and said " I think we should be heading back to our apartment, sorry max but me and kai have to prepare."

Max nodded as he watched kai and ray head to the front door, but before ray walked out tyson grabbed his arm and asked " When will you be coming back?"

" When we find what were looking for don't worry tyson well be fine besides we've got each other." Ray then walked out leaving tyson standing there pondering.

* * *

In the bega building sat boris in his office secretly spying on kai and ray as they walked home together, boris had always had an interest in kai and ray he always saw them as something he couldn't have but that was about to change, he would have ray and kai soon enough. 

" Hiro i expect to be seeing kai and ray at the convention." boris said to hiro who was sitting with brooklyn on the couch in his office.

" y-y-yes b-boss you'll s-see t-them t-th-there... brooklyn would stop!" Hiro said in a playfully way, brooklyn kept tickling him.

Brooklyn then hugged hiro and started playing with his hair. Yes after months of being brooklyn's coach he had fallen for him, his whole world revolved around brooklyn's happiness and safety.

" Hiro you can deal with this later lets go outside and watch the stars dance we might even see a rainbow!" Brooklyn giggled

" Not now brooklyn i have to take care of somethings, and besides silly you can't see a rainbow at night." Hiro said as he ruffled brooklyn's hair.

Brooklyn then nodded and walked out of the office he really didn't like being inside he enjoyed the natural wonders that mother nature had to offer and the world's natural beauty.

" So the plan is all set then?" boris snobbishly asked

" yes." hiro answered back.

" Good you can go now with your nature loving freak of a boyfriend." boris barked coldly.

This hit a nerve if hiro wanted to he could punch boris in the face and send him flying out the window, but he decided to keep himself from doing that even tho he gave any one a black eye a that made fun of brooklyn.

Hiro then left boris's office and headed outside to go find his love and watch the stars dance with him and maybe to brooklyn's delight they might see a rainbow.

* * *

Kai and ray had arrived back at there apartmant at about 9:00 ray was pretty tired so right when they got home he collapsed on the couch and was catch some z's in a matter of time. 

Kai just sat next to the sleeping ray and watched him for awhile until he got up and started to pack there things and getting every thing they would need to venture out on their own. Later ray had woken up and saw kai sitting on the table.

" Hey kai your still awake?" Ray asked kai as kai just sat there drinking some tea.

" You don't have to pack i already packed everything we'd need so don't worry." kai said as he kept drinking his tea.

Ray then smiled and hugged kai " Thanks kai that's great now i get some sleep!" Ray then ran to his room and jumped on his bed and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

Kai then sat smirking as he watched ray run away cheerie and all full of happiness and it made kai happy to see ray happy.

He sat there sipping his tea the rest of the night.

* * *

End of chapter 1 hope you liked it review plz 


	2. A new horizon beyond my view

**Chapter 2**

**A new horizon beyond my view**

**

* * *

**

It was about 8:00 in the morning when ray was barley waking up. He rolled over to the other side of his bed and to a glance at his clock, he realized what time it was and fell off his bed with jolt of panic rushing through him.

" Gah!I didn't mean to sleep in this late! Kai and I planned to be up by six-thirty and gone by seven!" Ray rambled as he rumged through his closet deciding what he should ware.

Ray then thought for a second /_ why did i want to look good/ _He pondered but then realized why he wanted to look good /_ oh yeah i forgot i want to look good for kai/ _He then laughed a bit and put on his 'best' outfit.

Ray then ran out of his room only to find kai sitting on the couch with there things waiting, which made ray feel like he screwed up, but at least he looked good.

Kai then glanced up at ray and spoke softly " You over slept." Ray then felt really bad. " I'm sorry kai i didn't mean to." Ray then glanced at kai pleadingly, Kai just smirked and spoke " Don't let it happen again ok?"

Ray then jumped up down happy he had been forgiven, he then smiled with pure joy then ran over to kai and gave him a big bear hug. Kai just smirked.

" Let's go we have no time to waste." Kai said as he gathered their things which was just a small backpack with clothes, money, a map, and maybe some candy bars which Ray added and of course a cell phone.

Ray then smiled as he grabbed kai's hand and literally pulled him out the door. They went into the elevator and pressed L1 button which would take them to the lobby. Yes it was a werid apartment building it had a lobby.

As Ray and Kai were standing in the elevator kai just kept gazing at Ray as Ray just stood there waiting. Kai knew that Ray had a crush on him, actually everyone knew, Ray just couldn't hold it in he was just an affectionate person. But the thing that bothered kai was did he have feelings for Ray?

The elevator doors opened and kai and ray walked out into the lobby. Kai noticed that ray had never let go of his hand. Which made people stare and mumble things that made kai want to beat them until they were blue.

They exited the lobby and walked on to the side walk where Ray started to wave his hand in the air trying to call for a taxi.

" Taxi! Over here taxi! No taxi were over here not down the street! Taxi please come back!" Ray yelled trying to get a taxi's attention, But all the drivers just rode on by and this pissed kai off.

Kai then moved Ray out off the way gently and raised his hand in the air and stuck the middle finger out at every driver that passed them by which made Ray giggle.

" I'll get us a taxi wait here." Kai said to Ray as he walked in the middle of the street where a taxi was heading straight for him. This made Ray panic.

" Kai watch out!" Ray said in a panic. But surprisigly when the taxi was about to hit kai it stopped just missing him by a few inches. Ray then sighed in relief as he ran over to kai.

" HEY-a are you uh crazyied!" A forgein taxi driver yelled at kai who just opened the door to the back seat and pushed Ray in gently and then got in himself.

" What-a are ya doin'" The driver yelled.

" Take us to Takigawa city please. We'd appreticate it! Thank you." Ray said as he moved as close to kai as possible.

" But ya just-a jump-o infront-a mi car and expect ta mi to drive?" The driver asked.

" Drive." Kai said calmly not making eye conatct with anyone.

" But-a you-a I uh-hu but i don' understand." He babbled back.

" You heard him drive!" Ray yelled at the drive.

In a matter of moments they were off. Ray then turned to kai and noticed something he never noticed before, Kai was wearing a locket around his neck. Ray then shoke kai gently which made kai turn to Ray.

" Hey kai i never knew you had locket. Whose picture is inside?" Ray asked curiously.

" I'll tell you only if you don't tell tyson and the others." Kai answered with a small sigh.

" I won't tell you can trust me." Ray then gave kai a sincere smile.

Kai then opened the locket and showed Ray, Which made Ray ponder he saw kai's picture on one side and a picture of a girl on the other side. This made Ray sigh in sadness he thought that kai never had a girlfriend and the girl looked about the same age as him so it must be kai's girl.

" Whose the girl?" Ray asked kinda jealous.

" She's my twin sister we were separated when we were only seven." Kai responded without showing in sign of emotion.

Ray then looked at kai with sadness dancing around in his eyes he never knew about this.

" What happened?" Ray asked.

"Our parents had abandand us when war men started to invade our city, they had decided to save their selfs and leave us behind." Kai said sending a wave of depression over his body.

" What cowards what kind of parents would abandan their childeren to save their selfs?" Ray sparked up with anger.

"I managed to escape their grip and get away but my sister wasn't so lucky.I lived on my own for awhile until i met you and tyson." Kai spoke and you could hear the sadness in his voice.

" Kai." Ray said concerned.

" But that doesn't matter now because.. i'm gonna find her." Kai said as he turned to Ray.

" What will you do when you find her?" Ray asked solemly.

Kai then turned looked directly into Ray's eyes and said " To tell you the truth Ray i really don't know."

Ray's eyes the started to water and he couldn't hold the tears back, here he is with his best friend and now knowing the tragic happening in his life is hard to not feel the pain kai had felt and still feels today.

Ray then gave kai a big hug and didn't let go and he didn't want to. Kai just responded to Ray's hug and hugged him back.

* * *

Boris sat in his office at BEGA with a disgusted look on his face. He was looking out his window outsideat the park like sectionwatching as Hiro just had kissed brooklyn, it disgusted him because hiro could be following kai and Ray personally already, but he wasn't he was to busy planting kisses on his beloved. 

Boris then picked up his cell phone and called hiro just to ruin his fun with his prized blader brooklyn.

Hiro sighed as he gently pushed brooklyn off him and answered his phone " Hello?"

" Hiro stop throwing yourself all over brooklyn and get to following kai and ray!" Boris barked coldly.

Hiro's cheeks immediatly redend as he looked up and saw Boris's ugly mug looking down at him and brooklyn. He then cleared his throat and said " I'll get to it sir."

" Good." Boris then hung up satisfied he ruined at least hiro's day.

Hiro then turned to look at brooklyn and saw that he was just lying in the grass gazing at the sky. It broke his heart that he would even have to leave brooklyn for the slightest moment.

" Brooklyn I will have to be departing for awhile and we won't be seeing each other for awhile." Hiro said sadly.

Brooklyn then hugged Hiro and snuggled into his chest and smiled. Which made hiro even feel worse. Brooklyn then said " It's alright just don't be gone to long i'm gonna miss ya."

Hiro then ruffled brooklyn's hair and spoke " I'm going to miss you to love, and don't worry i won't be gone long i promise." Brooklyn then waved hiro good-bye as hiro walked away.

Hiro then walked up to into Boris's office and reported to him to see what he had to do. " So what is it? what do have to do?"

" You have to make sure kai and ray get to that convention." Boris barked.

" That's it? good i won't have to be away from brooklyn for long." Hiro sighed in relief.

Boris then stuck his nose up in the air and said " You will follow Ray and kai through their whole journey now GO!"

* * *

End of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! Ok Roy-marth i updated, now whats the name of your site so i can check it out (smiles) thanks for reviewing your a good friend. 


	3. A frozen picture kept in my memory

Chapter 3

**A frozen picture kept in my memory**

**

* * *

**

Hiro had just taken off on his motorcycle as he set off to follow Kai and Ray. Hiro wasn't in the best of moods, he was royally pissed off because Boris had to be a moron to him today and keep him away from his beloved for awhile and this is what really made Hiro's day suck.

" What's with Boris? And why is it that he wants Ray and Kai to be at that convention?" Hiro said to his self and he roared down the street like a speed demon.

He didn't know why but Boris had been talking about none other then Kai and Ray for the past few months, was it because he wanted them to betray tyson and join bega, or was it he wanted them for his own amusement? Hiro had no clue but he knew the sooner Kai and Ray found what they are looking for, the sooner he could see brooklyn.

" The map said that they were headed to Takigawa city? Whatever as long as i find them." Hiro said as he pushed down on the gas pettle and roared down the street.

* * *

It had been awhile since anyone in the taxi had begun another conversation. Ray had been to busy listening to his Ipod, while Kai had been just gazing out the window. The foreign driver was about to just stop the car and kick Ray and Kai out, but he then saw a sign that said " Welcom to Takigawa city!" 

The driver then stopped the car and turned to Kai and Ray to say " We-a here now-ie geta of-O." Ray and Kai then got off the car and the driver took off, but then he realized they forgot to pay him.

" Well here we are Kai, Takigawa city." Ray said with a smile on his face.

" yeah here we are." Kai said as he began walking with Ray.

" Kai why don't we go check in at hotel or something and then head off so atleast at the end of the day we'll have a place to sleep." Ray said thoughtfully.

" Good idea." Kai said as Ray grabbed his hand and began walking down the street with him. Yet again they began getting werid looks from the people in the city, it wasn't everyday you saw to guys holding hands as they walked down the street together.

As they walked Kai had noticed a poster hanging on one of the windows to a cafe, he then ripped it of and read it. This is what the flyer had said.

**_Come tonight at the 'GRaveYARD of EVerLASting ETERnity' at 7:00 o'clock to 12:30am. Head offcial of the BEGA corporation MR. Boris will be hosting his top bladers in a show. This evening the bladers will be doing everything but blading. So come it's only opened to high ranking offcial's and the wealthy. Something you wouldn't want to miss._**

This flyer had made Kai pissed off. Boris was now sealing his own bladers for other people's amusement it sickened him. He turned to Ray and handed him the flyer. Ray had read it and was also disgusted he couldn't believe in Boris would even sink this low to the ground.

" Kai we have to do something. I bet those bladers don't even know what's going to be going on yet! We have to help them." Ray said enraged.

Kai just nodded toward Ray and started to walk again, this made Kai think a little why would Boris be hosting this thing in the same city him and Ray are at? It all just sounded to werid.

They had checked at the nearest hotel, and started to un pack their things. Ray then turned to Kai and said " You know that Boris will reconize us, when we arrive to night."

" I know Ray, but what can he do to threaten us? I really don't give a flying fish is he sees us or not." Kai said as he sat down on his bed.

Ray Then took a seat next to Kai and gave him a hug and said " This might be a slight delay in our search, but im sure you will find your sister."

" I'm sure we will to." Kai then looked at Ray and asked " Ray-Ray what is it that your searching for any way? You never told me."

Ray then giggled at being called Ray-Ray and said " I can't tell you that yet Kai my cuddley poo bear, but i can tell you I won't be in search of it for long. I hope."

Kai just smirked and hugged Ray. For some reason Kai loved being around Ray he just couldn't get enough of him. Little did they know, Hiro was in the hotel checking in. Hiro had recieved the room right across from Kai and Ray's.

He had been listening to their convertation for awhile now until he heard foot steps headed towards the door he quickly ran in his room and left his door half open to see which direction they were headed.

Kai and Ray walked down stairs and headed to the exit. Hiro followed close by seeing they had found the flyer he but up, he was so proud of his self. Kai and Ray walked into a face painting store right across the from the hotel.

" Hello how may i help you?" A worker had asked.

" Yes you do face painting right? So thats exactly what we want done." Ray said holding Kai's hand.

" Are you two a couple?" Another worker asked.

Kai just flushed deep red as Ray smiled and said " Yes this is my girlfriend Kai!"

Half of the workers just giggled about how flushed Kai had been at that moment. Kai was so confused right now, all he could think was, "why do I have to be the girl?"

" Would you like to try our couple special? You get 15 percent off." A worker offered.

" Sure we could always use a deal!" Ray said happily and sat down with Kai on a long chair.

" So what color would you like your eyeliner to be miss?" The face painting artist asked Kai. Kai had been so pissed at being called miss, but Ray did say he was the girl.

" black." Kai said angry.

" And for you?" He asked Ray.

" I'll have red, and i want my eye shadow black and my face powdered with white! Boris will never reconize us now Kai!" Ray said all jumpy getting his make up done.

" I hate make-up." Kai said as was getting his done.

" I know you do Kai that's why i brought you here!" Ray giggled.

" I hate you."

" No you don't."

Hiro watched them until they were done, he then quickly took off to that covention. Hiro didn't know what the convention was about so he wanted to find out.

Kai and Ray payed and walked out, they saw that it was almost 7:00 so they started to follow the direction's on the flyer to get there.

* * *

Boris had been back stage in the conventino with all his bladers, he had made sure their hair was done and make-up. The only blader that wasn't forced to get all dressed up for this event was Ming-Ming, because well she wouldn't be doing anything. 

Boris had been keeping a close watch on Brooklyn he knew if Hiro ever found about this, he would surely have his head. He then walked up to Brooklyn.

" So are you ready?" He asked coldly.

" No not really, I'm kinda down and low. You know i'm laying low it's when I lay low." Brooklyn said with a sad smile. Boris didn't understand a single word Brooklyn had just said.

He then was about to ruffle Brooklyn's hair,but Brooklyn put up his hand and said " Only Hiro can do that." Boris snorted and said " As long as you look good i'm sure they'll love you."

* * *

ok end of chapter 3. hope you liked it. sorryI didn't up date sooner.


	4. It's far from over

**Chapter 4**

**It's far from over **

**

* * *

**

Ray and Kai had reached the corner of the street were they saw the club at the end of the street. Ray turned to Kai and said " There it is let's go."

Kai and Ray walked down the street were the club was and found out that there was a guy there with a list in his hand. Ray pouted and said " How are gonna get in now kai?"

" I'll follow your lead ray-ray."

" What! what do you mean by my lead? I don't even have a lead!" Ray said grumpy

" When we get there you'll know exactly what to do." Kai said as he started to walk towards the club with ray following close behind.

When they got to the door there was a big tall guy with a list in his hand and said " Names?" Kai just turned to see that ray was hesitating but got the hint.

" I-SHA CAN'T TA believe youda even-a ask a queston like that ta! zoo you not know who I is?" Ray said like a foreign dude.

" Uh no i actually don't sir." The man said confused.

" Well I have neversha seen a manz is-a as-a fat as you fatty!" Ray said just wanting to add that in.

" What's wrong with you! and who are you?" The man said offend.

" Will isha about-o time for mi big introduction-al!" Ray gobbled.

" Sir I um."

" I would slap you right now but mi hand is to good for face-oh!" Ray said as he walked in with kai laughing behind him.

They walked in and saw all these rich people staring at the like they were some kind of freaks, even tho they painted their faces which kind of already made them look werid.

Kai just gave them all the finger and snuck on backstage. That's where they saw all the bladers getting their hair done, make up etc.

Ray and kai then walked up to brooklyn who was ready to through a chair at the hair stylest. This almost made ray laugh.

" What did you do to my hair? I look like you! The disgust! The hurt! The pain! The ugly!" Brooklyn yelled laughing.

The hair stylest just ran around screamed looney lyn or baboon brooklyn was trying to slaughter him. Kai and ray just ignored everyone and went up to brooklyn.

" Hey brooklyn do you know what's going on?" Ray asked.

" Um actually I don't...I just know that boris said I would be prettyful!" Brooklyn said smiling.

" Well we've gotto get you out of here boris is up to no good!"Ray yelled causing everyone to look at him.

Kai just looked at them and said " Boo." Which caused all of them to jump out of their seats and run around screaming for mercy.

Ray just grabbed Kai and brooklyn and ran out the back door screaming for no reason actually O.O.

"Hey what's the deal dude with the make-up?" Brooklyn asked.

" We have to run down the street as fast as we can screaming as loud as we can for police and then yell out where they need to go so they can arrest boris!" Ray managed to say all at once.

" Arrest boris why?" Brooklyn asked confused.

" For one reason things that ugly don't deserve to breath." Kai said coldly.

" And thousand of other reasons! Come on let's run down the street screaming already! I need to let out stress!" Ray yelled.

" ok"

Then Ray and brooklyn started running down the street screaming with kai close behind except he wasn't screaming like a maniac. Hiro heard this and wondered who in the world is this stupid to be doing something stupid like that.

Just as he was done thinking that, he saw ray, brooklyn and kai run past him screaming at the top of their lungs. Hiro's sunglasses then fell of his face as he mumbled " Oh shit."

" HELP POLICE! POLICE! THERE IS IN NEED OF HELP AT THE GRAVEYARD OF EVERLASTING ETERNITY! HELP!" Ray and brooklyn yelled running down the street with kai close behind.

" So get your ass down there right now!" Kai yelled.

Ray was surprised and turned around to look at kai. Kai just smiled at him and ray smiled back. After awhile of yelling they finally heard police sirins ringing. They on the side walk and started to talk heavy breath's.

" I can't believe we did it." Ray said as leaned his head on kai's shoulder.

" Yeah..but we did it." Kai said rubbing ray's head.

" Hey brooklyn how are you holding up?" Ray asked as he turned to look at brooklyn, but found that he wasn't there.

" Hey where did brooklyn go?" Ray asked kai.

" I have no idea...but if he disappered just like that...then it doesn't mean something of good news." He answered tired.

" I think we should get back to our hotel now."

" Sure."

Kai then picked ray and started to walk back to the hotel. Ray just gasped in surprised and asked " Kai what are you doing?" Kai just smiled and said "Claiming my property." Ray just blushed.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel Ray had made food for kai and hiself. They both sat on the couch and Ray started feeding kai food. 

" What are you doing" Kai asked confused.

" Open up my little poo bear kai, yes that you! Aw your so cute! open wide!" Ray giggled.

" Stop it." Kai didn't like to be treated like a baby.

" Cho-Cho! Open the train is coming back to the train station." Ray said smiling in adorable way.

" Ray stop it I have a better idea." Kai then put ray's food on the table, pushed ray back and started kissing ray.

Ray just giggled and said " Wow i never knew I was this yummy! I must be something."

" You sure are." Kai said as he started frenching ray.

Ray just responded to the kiss and kissed kai back. After awhile of holding that they stopped for air.

" Wow ray you really are something " Kai said trying to catch his breathe.

" And kai your really horny." Ray giggled as kai slapped ray with a pillow.

Kai just pushed his self back on ray and said " Shut up and kiss me."

" Kai likes it when it's rough!" Ray laughed as he kissed kai.

* * *

End of chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Review plz. 


	5. Another way to continue to hide my face

**Chapter 5**

**Another way to continue to hide my face**

**

* * *

**

" Wakie! Wakie!" Ray said as he started to shake kai. Kai just layed there like a rock. Ray just continued to shake kai over and over again. Still kai was the rock.

" And he tells me not to sleep in!" Ray rolled his eyes and threw a pancake at kai's face. " HAHAHA! He'll have to wake up now!" Ray smiled. Unfortunately kai still took the from of a rock with a pancake on his face.

The little neko-jin just sat there glaring at the rock. Then it hit Ray like a ton of breaks. Ray just giggled, sat on kai and whispered in his ear " Kai, tyson's having wet dreams about you."

" SHIT NO!" Kai yelled immediately sitting up causing ray to fall off.

" Ow! Kai your awake finally!" Ray smiled.

" Why is tyson having wet dreams about me! And more importantly...why is there a pancake on my face?" Kai had a confused look on his face.

Ray just smiled innocently, while kai got suspicious. Kai looked at ray and asked " Ray, did you do this ?"

" Meow?" Ray laughed nervously.

Kai just grabbed the pancake and threw it at ray's face " Don't let that pancake go to waste. eat." Kai then walked into the front room.

Ray giggled and followed kai. Kai took a seat on the couch and turned on the tv, ray just made his self comfortable and sat on his lap. Kai looked down at ray and ray looked up at kai, ray purred. Kai just smiled and ruffled ray's hair.

" In today's news, Boris head of the BEGA corporation was arrested yesturday for illegally doing uh...illegal thingy!" The news anchor sweatdropped.

" That's funny, illegal thingy!" Ray laughed.

" In other news Hiro granger was caught cursing when he saw 3 looney's running down the street screaming out the situation when the police station was right behind hiro, which they passed."

Kai and Ray then blushed deep red, for they were two out of the three looney's.

" The three looney's were identified as Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon of the bladebreakers. The other was classified as a orange orangotang, to set it straight classified an orange monkey."

Kai and Ray couldn't help but laugh out loud because Brooklyn was claimed to be an orange monkey. " Well I guess boris was watching this from his jail cell." Ray said.

" I guess so, but don't worry he can't getus or the orange monkey." Kai smirked.

Kai turned off the tv and picked up ray bridal style. He then placed ray in the bed and picked up the phone " Yes, Hello I would like to order the couple special. Yes room 207...ok thank you."

" Breakfast in bed?" Ray asked smiling.

" Only the best for my Kitten."

Ray just smiled flashing his pretty eyes. Kai couldn't help but get lost in those pretty eyes of his kitten.

* * *

Boris sat in the cell boiling in anger, he couldn't believe that kai, ray and some 'orange mokey' had got him arrested. It wasn't all that bad he still had his little rat's roaming around the city. 

" Rinka I expect nothing but the best from you." Boris said.

" Of course sir."

" First go find hiro, I have a feeling he knows who this ' Orange monkey' is."

" Will do sir." Rinka then left from outside the cell window and started to look for hiro.

Hiro of course knew who the 'Orange monkey' was. It was his Brooklyn. Hiro sat at acafe probably on his 4th cup of coffee. He was up all night looking for Ray, Kai and Brooklyn after he saw them.

" Where could they be?" Hiro questioned his self.

It just didn't make since, one minute he was on their trail the next he was lost. Hiro just couldn't believe they got away, he couldn't tell boris that he let him them escape! No he wouldn't tell him. The only thing that mattered to him right now was finding brooklyn.

" Hiro."

Hiro looked next to him and saw the cloaked figure. " Rinka, what is it?" Rinka just grabbed hiro's coffee cup and threw it on the floor. " Hey! That was my coffee."

" Get up were leaving."

" Rinka, you didn't have to destroy my coffee!" Hiro rambled.

" Get off your flat behind and get out that door now!" Rinka demanded.

" Ok! You don't have to get personal about it." Hiro said as he walked out the door.

" If it get's you going then yes, I must get personal about it."

Hiro then jumped on his motorcycle and asked " Rinka how are you planing to get transportation?" Rinka then looked at hiro like he was the most dence idiot on the planet.

" Hiro that's what legs are for. Stop asking questions, find this 'orange monkey' and I will find Ray and Kai."

" Yes all mighty master!" Hiro laughed and rode the street like a speed demon. Rinka took a different way by jumping from roof to roof.

* * *

Ray and Kai had just finished their breakfast about awhile ago, so ray was ready to leave again. " Kai-bear aren't we going to search the city for your sister?" Ray asked. 

" Not today kitten, I'm still alittle burned out from yesturday." Kai replied.

" Yeah me to." Ray said as he sat back down next to kai.

Ray then looked at kai andhad a sheepish grin on his face. Kai then looked and ray and asked " What is it ray-ray?" Ray smiled and said " You know sugar booger since we don't have to do any searching today, I was thinking..." Kai looked confused.

" Ray is there something you want?" Kai asked.

" Yes." Ray purred.

" What is it kitten?" Kai wondered.

" A little this, a little that, and some of kai's lovin! Gimme some sugar baby!" Ray then jumped on kai and started lightly kissing kai's neck.

" Kitten you know you never have to ask for some of this." Kai said as he laid ray down and started to give him passionate kisses. Ray just moaned in pleasure as he let kai spoil him with love.

* * *

End of chapter 5. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Plz review and thankz for taking time to read this chapter. I will try to update soon. 


	6. The greatest enemy you have is your past

**Chapter 6**

**The greatest enemy you have is your past**

**

* * *

**

Kai and ray had gotten up early today to get a better start, but little did they know that would be their down fall. " Kai i'm tired!" Ray pouted. " I know kitten, but don't worry we'll take a break soon." Kai reassured the little neko-jin.

5 seconds later...

" Kai-koi i'm hungry!" Ray yelled.

" we'll get something to eat soon."

" kay."

5 seconds later...

" Kai-koi I want CANDY!" Ray screamed.

" ALRIGHT! SHIT! CALM DOWN." Kai yelled at ray.

Ray just lowered his head and pouted." Sorry." Ray muttered as he grabbed kai's hand. Kai just smiled. " So where are we going exactly kai-koi?" Kai just looked down and thought a bit, to tell you the truth kai had no idea where he was going period.

" Um somewhere." Kai just responded.

Ray shrugged " Works for me."

Little did kai and ray know that rinka was looking down on them from the top of a corporation building. Rinka smiled, boris would be so pleased to know that rinka was hot on their trail.

" Master Boris, targets in view." Rinka spoke into the walkie-talkie.

" Excellent rinka! Do you require back up?"

" Actually yes I do."

" Ok then keep following them never let them out of your sight." Boris spat back into the walkie-talkie.

" Yes sir."

Boris laughed, he never thought his plans would be going so well. He was sure rinka with a little help could get the job done and Hiro would probably be on brooklyn's trail about now, he was one of the easiest people to track.

" Now for that help rinka needed." Boris smirked as he pulled out a list a little prisoners not just prisoners in the same prison as him, but also prisoners to boris also.

" Hmmm perfect. Tala Ivanov. He was a past with kai, i'm sure he'll be able to get to him one way or another." Boris smiled.

He then got up and looked at the jail cell across from his, there sat a young man with flaming red hair and icy blue eyes. " Tala you fool get up! I am in need of your service boy."

Tala just looked up and stared at boris. Boris just smirked and said " I know you could escape any time you want, but you don't because you think your safe in here don't you?"

" Well your not because your biggest fear is staring you straight in the face!" Boris snapped.

Tala looked away " Your not my biggest fear and you never have been."

Boris just stepped back and glared at tala.

" My biggest fear has nothing to do with you and all the things you've done to me. The only thing that I fear right now is for kai." Tala replied.

Boris just started to laugh and glared back at tala " You still love him don't you? Well it's to late, he already had a new toy." Tala just glared at boris. " Oh that's right you don't know do you? Well while you landed your sorry ass in here kai got a new toy to play with, Ray."

" Ray.."

" Yes Ray, rinka is following them right now as we speak and has asked for help, so either go help or kai won't be in one piece for long." Boris smirked.

" You wouldn't.."

" Of course I would now go!" Boris yelled.

* * *

" Heh, to easy." Hiro said as he walked a cross the street to a near by park. Poor brooklyn he was so predictable when it came to hiding places. Of course there brooklyn was laying in the grass like nobody or nothing exsisted. 

" Hello little lady bug!" Brooklyn said looking at the small lady bug on his finger.

" Who loves the lady bug!"

" Who wuffs you!"

" That's right brooklyn loves you!" Brooklyn laughed. After that little 'lovely' moment that little lady bug flew away far far away. Brooklyn just smiled and waved good bye to the lady bug " Just remember who loves you!"

" Hiro loves you." Hiro said as he sat down next to brooklyn.

Brooklyn's eyes then sparkled as he tackled hiro to the ground " HIRO! H-I-R-O Hello greetings--- brooklyn was cut off when hiro pressed his lips aganist brooklyn's.

" Hi brooklyn, I missed you too."

Brooklyn just blushed, here he is rambling on and on when this brillant, sucessful. and sexy man is sitting right infront of him. Brooklyn felt so immature. /_ he's amazing! god I love him...but if he's amazing then what am I/_

" Brooklyn are you ok?" Hiro asked as he saw brooklyn staring into outer space.

/_ I'm not amazing, brillant or sucessful. When people see hiro they admire him. When people see me they just see a washed away dreamer that only that can 'dream' one day he'll be something great in life./_

_/ I have my past to thank for that...sometimes I can't even look hiro straight in the face without feeling that im not worthy./_

_And I fear hiro will leave me like everyone else_

_then i'll be alone again_

_I feel un-worthy of hiro because...I am un-worthy._

With all that on his mind brooklyn just broke down and collapsed on hiro.

" BROOKLYN!

_I can't wake up.

* * *

_

" Ray would you stop whinning." Kai said frustrated ray had been whinning ever since they left their hotel, yeah ok maybe he stopped for awhile, but after the whinning just continued.

" Kai stop!" Ray yelled at kai. Kai stopped and turned around to look at ray. " Kai look see those people eating in that resturant over there? See their hungry and eating!" Ray yelled.

" Yeah so?"

" Well i'm HUNGRY and i'm not EATING! Damnit it kai I want to eat!" Ray yelled at the top of his lungs. " FINE!" Kai yelled back obviously angry with ray as he dragged him into the resturant and sat themselves down.

" Happy? Where in the resturant and now you can eat ray." Kai said frustrated.

" Well sorry kai if I get hungry kai! Ray yelled. Kai just sat their angry. " You know normal people have to eat and get hungry unlike you kai! Ever since we left tyson and the others you've been more up tight then usual!" Ray yelled at kai again.

" Well ray I don't see youworried about anything, but yourself! You know i'm still looking for my sister! Damnit ray I don't even know if she's in danger or is stuck some where and needs 'my' help!" Kai stood up and screamed at ray.

" Fine go look for your sister 'alone' kai see how much I care!" Ray said getting up and leaving.

" Yeah ray and you leave and watch how I won't chase you!" Kai yelled.

Ray had just walked out of the resturant and turned around to tell kai one more thing. " Kai you know what? You and I are ---- ray was cut off as some one covered his mouth and tied him up.

" Ray!" Kai ran out side only to see being held by a mysterious person wearing a brown cloak.

" Well isn't this kitten a fine work of art." Rinka said looking at ray.

" Let him go!" Kai yelled running toward them.

Rinka jumped up and landed on the roof of a building. " You know I like this kitty-cat hope you don't mind if I borrow him kai." Rinka then jumped away with ray.

" RAY! Kai yelled ready to follow rinka, until a fimilar figure stood infront of him.

" Don't move!" The figure yelled pointing at kai. Just as kai heard his voice he knew who it was.

" TALA?"

* * *

End of chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it! plz review. 


	7. Falling back into the hole I just got ou...

**Chapter 7**

**Falling back into the hole I just got out of**

* * *

" TALA!" Kai yelled out in confusion. " Kai." Tala said staring Kai dead in the eye. Kai couldn't believe it here Tala is stopping him dead in his tracks when for 3 years he thought Tala had been dead. " Tala...how? I thought you were dead?" Kai asked. Tala just walked up to Kai and punched in the face. 

" Of course it's so typical of you Hiwatari to asume me dead before you even call the police to send a search team to look for me on that one night Kai!" Tala said looking down at Kai in disgust. Kai just looked up at Tala.

" That day...I didn't die Kai! I was sent to jail...and it's all because you didn't have the common sence to actually look for me! I was set up Kai framed!" Tala spat at Kai. " Tala i'm so sorry I didn't know...but if you were in jail why didn't you call me!" Kai stood up and pointed out his point.

Tala glared at and yelled " I did call you Kai! You never answered you damn phone! I also know why..it's because you screwing around with Ray!" Kai was shocked " How did you --- Tala cut Kai off. " Know? How did I know? I looked on your phone Hiwatari I saw everything you messaged to Ray everything you wrote!" Tala yelled with tears of anger and hurt streaming down his cheeks.

" Tala...i'm so sorry." Kai said reaching out for a hug. Tala just pushed Kai away. " Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Tala said as he slapped Kai. Kai put his hand on his cheek, he deserved that. " I should have told you Tala..about me and Ray." Tala looked at the ground " Yeah you should have."

" I'm sorry if I hurt you Tala it's just I fell in love with Ray and I didn't want to hurt you." Kai said. Tala looked up at Kai " You didn't mean to Kai, but you did and I will never forgive as long as I live." Kai turned his gaze toward the ground.

" I bet your going to look for Ray now aren't you?" Tala asked. Kai nodded. Tala sighed and pulled a paper out of his pocket and tossed it to Kai. " What's this?" Kai asked. " It's a map..follow the directions on it and you'll find Ray and maybe even someone else." Tala said walking away.

" Tala wait!" Kai shouted. Tala stopped. " Why are you helping after all the pain I put you through?" Kai asked. " It's because...I love you." Tala sighed and walked away. Kai would have said something, but he figered their was nothing left to say, so he started to run in thr direction where Ray had been taken to.

* * *

" Let me go! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Ray yelled kicking and screaming when Rinka carried him. Rinka glared at Ray andthrew him on the floor. " Damn. For a little shortie dude thingy you can yell pretty hard! Oh no! i'm deaf." o.O Ray just looked at Rinka with a dazed look. Ray then thought for a moment and asked Rinka " Hey, um I don't want to offend you or anything but, are you a girl or a boy?" Rinka just looked at Ray. " Why?" Ray shrugged " Cuz, I can't tell." Rinka just laughed " That's the funny part. No one knows if i'm a girl or boy and no one ever will." Ray asked " Why?" Rinka smirked " Cuz, it's my little secret." 

Ray was about to ask another question a door opened " Sorry i'm late." Boris said walking in. Ray glared at Boris " What do you want with me?" Boris smirked " Well aren't you a fiesty one." Ray glared even harder; which Boris laugh " I have to admit, you are cute Ray. I don't want anything from you though." Ray was utterly confused " Then why the flippin' freak did you capture me! FREAKIN' IDIOT!" Boris shook his head " Because, I want Kai."

Ray just looked at him blankly " Why do you want Kai?" Boris smirked " Poor naive Ray, you see Kai once belonged to me and now I want him back." Boris then walked up to Ray " You see Ray, without Kai my organization isn't complete if I had Kai it would make it whole." Ray didn't understand " But, Kai doesn't want to go with you." Boris smiled " He'll have no choice but to, if he wants to keep you safe. I'm sure he's on his way right now."

Rinka looked at Boris and asked " Sir, where is Hiro?" Boris then looked confused. " Hiro should have been back by now." Boris then took out his cell-phone and called Hiro.

" Hello?"

" Hiro where are you!"

" I'm at the hospital."

" What in the world are you doing there!"

" Brooklyn, he passed because he's having some breathing problems."

" I really don't care about that FOOL HIRO! Stop wasting your time with someone who has no future and find a real lover!"

" ( Hiro was furious ) Look you little bastard! Don't ever dis-respect Brooklyn ever again! Just keep your old ass mouth shut!"

" HIRO! YOU ARE FIRED!"

" YOU CAN'T FIRE ME! I FIRED MYSELF!"

Boris then threw his phone on the ground with anger. He then looked up and Rinka " Rinka, make sure Kai's coming. Then find Tala, I need to lash out on somebody." Boris said walking away. Rinka nodded and tied Ray to a pole in the warehouse. " Shut up and stay put, i'll know if your trying to escape." Rinka was about to jump out the window when asked Rinka a question " Why do you work for Boris anyway?"

Rinka stopped and turned to look at Ray " I have no choice." Rinka then jumped out the window. Ray just stared blankly " I wonder if Kai's really gonna want to find me after that fight we had. If I were Kai...I wouldn't come looking for me."

* * *

Hiro stood standing outside looking through the window to the intense care room, there was Brooklyn with doctors and nurses surrounding him shouting and yelling.

" Doctor were hardly getting a pulse."

" Make sure his heart rate goes up."

Hiro just looked in worried..."Brooklyn"

" Doctor I can't hear a heart beat!"

" What!"

" Doctor were losing him!"

" Try harder!"

Hiro felt silent tear drops rolling down his cheek " Is the end Brooklyn?"

" Doctor it's not working!

" TRY HARDER DANGIT WERE TO SAVE A LIFE!"

" Is the only thing keeping you alive the machine the hooked you up too?" Hiro was so worried he only thought negative.

That's when Brooklyn's heart monitor went Beeeeeeeeeeep...

" Doctor we lost him."

Hiro just ran in the room and yelled " BROOKLYN!"

* * *

End of chapter 7

Sorry for the Long wait. well here it is chapter 7! hope you liked it! plz review. I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapie!


	8. A complex death with werid encounters

**As The Wind Blows**

**Chapter 8**

**_A complex death with werid encounters_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kai ran down the street very quickly with sweat dripping from his face. Kai was trying to find the place where Ray was kept captive as soon as possible, he didn't want anything to happen to his kitten so he had to move and fast. / _I can't believe I let a little arguement with Ray blind me of the events that accured. Why didn't I see it sooner! I'm so stupid! Well theirs no point regreting what happened, because the fact is that it happened and it was done with and can not be changed./_

" Where can that place be! Damn! I followed the directions on the map and still I can't find it!" Kai yelled stomping on the ground. Just then an old man had seen Kai in his frustration and decided maybe he could help this young fellow. The old man then approached Kai " Hey youngster! What's troubling you these days?" Kai then looked at the old man and glared.

" Look geezer! I don't have time for your questions and your other crap! I'm in a hurry and trying to get to a certain building!" Kai yelled at the old man. The old man the wadled like a peguin closer to Kai and looked at the map in his hands. " What building are you looking for young fellow?" Kai frustrated yelled " This building! Right here with the big circle around it! Shit are you that blind you old creep? This is the damn place!" Kai yelled poking at the map so hard he made a hole through it.

" Crap."

The old man laughed and said " Young fellow, if i'm so blind then how come I can see the building your looking for right in front of our faces and you can't?" Kai dumbfounded looked up and there it was, the building he had been looking for. Kai sighed " See what you did old man? If you hadn't bothered me I would have seen the building and I wouldn't be here wasting my life talking to an old bag off bones like you!" Kai then took off towards the building.

The old man shook his head " Youngsters these days, so stubborn and disrespectful." The old man then sat back down on the bench he had been sitting on and looked up to see a young girl in a ragged cloak standing in front of him with a locket in her hand. The old man got up and approached the girl. " Hey there young lady, what's troubling you these days."

She turned to face the old man and spoke " Excuse me, have you seen this boy?" She then opened the locket and it showed a picture of a young man. The old man looked confused and thought /_Isn't that the young fellow/_ The old man looked up at the girl and asked " You know the young fellow?"

* * *

" Ray!" Kai yelled running up the stairs to the top floor. Kai knew that must boris must be up there with Ray he had no doubt about it but, it was what boris had done to Ray that scared him. " I swear Boris if you even touched Ray I will kill you myself." Kai then stopped running when he reached the top floor. He looked at the door wear Boris was keeping Ray and saw it was guarded by the same person who took Ray. 

" You!" Kai yelled toward the figure.

" Yes, it's me Kai. I'm not even sure I've introduced myself properly yet." Rinka said looking at Kai.

Kai glared " I really don't care who you are I just want you to get OUT OF MY WAY!" Kai said towards trying to push Rinka out of the way, but Kai had failed at that when he was thrown down a few stairs. Rinka laughed " Well looks like someones confident and mean. Now tell me Mr. Meanie did you think I would let you in without a fight?" Kai picked himself up and glared needles at Rinka.

" The day YOU get past me is the day when pigs fly and I don't see that happening any time soon!" Rinka then tackled Kai and they both went tumbling down the stairs.

**...Outside...**

" So Kai must be in here then." The cloaked figure then looked down at the pavement. /_ Kai, I don't think you realize how long it's been. There's so many things that i'm not aware of about you at the current moment but, I haven't lost faith yet. When we meet face-to-face what will you do? How will you react? Have you forgotten about me? I know I haven't forgotten you Kai. Let's just say i'm ready for a new start but, i'm not sure you are tho./_

The cloaked figure looked back up at the building and muttered " Well here it goes." Just when the cloaked figure was about to approach the entrance the cloaked figure heard someone yelling out. The cloaked figure turned around to a boy approaching. " Can I help you?" The figure asked. " I don't think you want to go in there." The boy said. The figure was confused " Why not?"

" Because, some events are going on in there that I don't think concern you." The boy said.The figure looked at the boy for some reason he looked familiar. " Excuse me, do I know you from somewhere?" The boy looked confused " I don't think so." The figure then asked " What's your name?" The boy answered " Tala Ivanov." The cloaked figure then removed the cloak to reveal that the figure was actually a girl.

" Tala! don't you remember me? From Russia?" The girl said. Tala looked at the girl for a moment then it hit him." Yuki?" The girl smiled and nodded " We where good friends back in Russia until you left to Japan." Yuki smiled " Remember when ever we had the chance we would go to the park together andwe sit on the swings and talk all day!" Tala smiled as Yuki hugged him.

" It's so great to see you again Yuki! What brings you to Japan? I thought you were still tied down to Russia and weren't allowed to leave?" Yuki looked down sadly then looked up.

" Well, does it really matter? As long as i'm free there's nothing i'm really worried about!" Yuki said and looked at Tala " Tal. I thought Boris still owned you?" Tala looked down he really hated that Boris still **Owned **Him for all these years. Tala looked up at Yuki " Yuki, Boris does own me." Yuki looked at Tala with sad eyes " I'm so sorry Tal." Tala smiled " Don't worry about it. All the matters is that you free and happy hope." He said hugging her.

" So Yuki, what brings you to Japan?" Tala asked. Yuki just looked down at the floor.

" What's wrong Yuki?" Yuki looked up at Tala.

" Tala?"

" Yeah?"

" Do you know Kai Hiwatari?"

" Yeah of course I do."

" Well, there something I have to tell you about me and Kai."

" What is it?"

" Well..."

* * *

Rinka had grabbed Kai and slammed his head aganist a rail. Kai screamed in pain his head was pounding and he could feel the blood coming down his face. Kai then avoided another of Rinka's attacks and kicked Rinka in the face which sent Rinka flying down some stairs which then made Rinka hit the wall. Kai smirked " If I knew my kick was that powerful I would have kicked that ass sooner." Kai was walking up the stairs when he felt pain coming from his head. 

" Ah...can't stop now I have to save Ray!" Kai then started to run up the stairs until he reached the door Ray was in and bursted it open. " RAYY!" Kai screamed seeing Ray tied up lying on the floor. Kai ran over andpicked Ray up " Ray! kitten or you ok?" Ray looked up at Kai with joy " Kai! you came for me!" Kai hugged Ray " Of course I did why wouldn't I?"

" I thought you were still mad at me?"

" How could I ever stay made at you."

" How sweet Kai, you actually came for kitten." Boris said from coming out of the shadows. Kai stood up and immediately and charged towards Boris but, was stopped when he saw a motorcycle come flying through the window. Ray looked in shocked as glass flew every where and the fact he saw Hiro on the motorcycle holding Brooklyn in his arms.

" BORIS!" Hiro yelled in fury as he got off his ride and carried Brooklyn over there with him. " YOU DID THIS TO HIM YOU SICK ASS!" Hiro yelled in rage. Kai just looked at Hiro stunned.

"YOU KILLED BROOKLYN!"

* * *

End of chapter 8 

Sorry for the long wait! well here's chapter 8 hope you like it! cries poor Brooklyn O-O i'm such a terrible person! Review plz! Don't worry about Brookly-poo I would never have kill him in my story. ( opps to much of a give away ) REVIEW! PLZ! gives readers cookies


	9. I'll show you my scarsIf u show me yours

**As The Wind Blows**

**Chapter 9**

**_I'll show you my scars...If you show me your's first_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hiro stood there glaring daggers at Boris. Boris simply smirked " Oopps, Sorry about."Hiro then dropped Brooklyn to the ground and slammed Boris into the wall. Hiro then pulled out a gun and put it to Boris's head. Kai stood there with Ray amazed, He then looked at Brooklyn's body on the ground and then back at Boris. " Brooklyn!" Ray said as ran and held Brooklyn's body in his arms.

" Boris, I hope your ready for your brains to blown aganist the wall!" Hiro was about to Pull the trigger when Kai yelled " WAIT!"

* * *

" Yuki...how come you haven't told me this sooner?" Tala stared at Yuki. 

" It was just to complicated to explain." Yuki said looking at the door. Tala stood there slightly confused " Imagine.. How much this will effect Kai, but mostly how it will effect his relationship with Ray?" Yuki sighed, She then opened the doors to the building and started walking up the many flights of stairs with Tala. /_ Kai I hope your ready to except, forgive and forget. I can't possibly go on another day without you knowing this. Please Kai do this for me..do this for us../_

There was then a big bang heard up stairs, which made Tala and Yuki jump slightly. " What's going on up there!" Tala yelled. " I don't know, but i'm notgoing to wait to find out." Yuki then started running up the stairs who was soon joined by Tala towards the door, but were stopped when Rinka slowly started coming off the wall that Kai planted Rinka in. Rinka then stood up wiped the blood from the mouth and said " So, where do you think your going?" Yuki just glared at Rinka " Why is it your concern!"

Rinka laughed " Little girl..you have no buisness up there. I also won't let you ruin master Boris's Plan." Yuki then flinched and said " So your another one Boris's slaves?" Which made Tala flinch. Rinka glared " I'm not letting you go up there." Yuki then started to make a dash for it up the stairs, Rinka was about to tackle Yuki to the ground, but Tala tackled Rinka down before Rinka could even touch Yuki. Rinka growled at Tala " Tala...you traitor! Just wait till master Boris finds out!" He then lunged at Tala and they both started fighting.

Yuki was runing up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She was worried about Tala, but knew he was trying to help her so she wouldn't go back she had to keep moving. Something is going on up and she had a feeling it wasn't a good./_ I'm worried...Kai please be ok/_

* * *

" Hiro!" Kai yelled. Hiro looked back at Kai and growled. " Listen, I want to kill Boris as much as you do, but do you really want to stoop down to the pathetic level?" Hiro looked down thought for a moment then looked back up at Kai " You right Kai, I don't want to stoop down to his level, but he just killed Brooklyn so you think I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kai just stood there. 

" I'm willing to stoop down to his level and even LOWER as long as by the end of the day I could stare down at his lifeless corpse and say I just made the world a BETTER place!" Hiro yelled as Boris trembled. Kai smirked " Hiro you know i'm not going to let you have all the fun right?" Hiro looked at Kai confused " You know I want to be able to say the whole world that I helped killed Boris!" Kai smirked and Hiro smirked back.

Ray then looked up at Kai with worried eyes. " Kai, please calm down there's no reason to let some of your sanity go!" Kai looked back at Ray and Ray stared hard at Kai " Kai, you know that either way there's no way that this is going to end up pleasent." Kai looked down " I know Ray, but he took you away from me and anyone who does that is going to end up dead or severly injured and in Brois's case...death is the only option."

Ray's eyes then started to get watery " No one told me this would happen Kai...ifI knew it would happen this way I would have never came a this journey with you. Kai I never wanted it to end this way." Kai then walked over to Rayand bent down beside him " Ray no matter what I'll keep you safe I'm sorry if it has to end this way, but when it's all over we'll be able to go back home." Kai then held Ray's hands in his own " Together." Ray smiled slightly " I'd like that." Kai then stood up and walked over towards Hiro and Boris.

" Ready?"

" Yeah."

Hiro then smirked at Boris and spoke " All right, Boris time to send you where youbelong. DOWN YOU GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Just when Hiro was about to pull the trigger, Boris jabbed him in the arm making him drop the the gun to the floor. Hiro yelled in pain holding his arm as him and Boris were making a run for the gun. Just then the doors flew open as Yuki entered the room. " KAI!" Kai then turned around slowly and was about to speak until.

BANG! Silence. There was no sound. He stood there in complete silence. No one moved. No one in that room could believe what Boris had just done. Kai stood there dazed and silent. The only thing Kai was able to say was " Wow, he did it...he actually killed me." He then fell to the ground In his own pool of blood.

* * *

End Of Chapter 9

I'm SOORRYY! Plz forgive me! Sorry for not updating for such a LONG LONG LONG time! I'm also sorry this Chapter is so short! Forgive me! ( Hands out Ray plushies ) If any one has any questions feel free to ask! R&R!Plz!


	10. Insanity Confusion Vengence CrazyTalk?

**_As The Wind Blows_**

**Chapter 10**

_**Insanity? Confusion? Vengence? Crazy talk?

* * *

** _

_BANG!_

_"KAI!" Was the only thing Ray remembered, he was able to say. It had been about 4 months since Kais death, but people were still talking about it and especially the part that Boris had gotten away and is still missing to this very day. I bet your all wondering what happened after the tragic day your not the only ones; the investigaters are still wondering to. That leaves Ray to deal with any questions and hasle, but most importantly his heartache..._

Knock, Knock

The door opened." Hello Raymond Kon, I am investigater Frank Robert Toro and I'm here to ask you a few questions concerning Kai Hiwataris death. May I come in?" Ray nodded " Yeah, sure come in." Frank had walked in and looked around as Ray shut the door behind him.

" Nice place you got here Kon." Ray sighed " Please investigater I am in no mood for small talk. Please, have a seat." Ray motioned the investigater to sit which he had. Frank had sat down and pulled outhis notepad, pencil and recorder it only occured to Frank that Ray was all ready uncomfortable just by looking at him. " Are you ok, Ray?" Ray sighed " Yes, please just start with the questioning." Frank nodded.

" Ray, it's been only 4 months since Kai passed away and I can only imagine how crushing it must have been to actually witness his death." Frank spoke with his voice filled with sympathy.

Ray snickered " You wouldn't ever be able to imagine the pain and heartache i'm going through."

Frank sighed.

" I know it might be hard but, could you relive that day and tell me what had exactly happened?" Frank asked while turning on his recorder.

Ray noded." This is what happened."

* * *

_BANG! Was the only sound that echoed through out the room followed by screams and cries. I can remember how I felt while my heart slowly shattered and scattered. I saw how Boris had vanished soon after and how Hiro yelled in frustration and pain. Most of all how I felt as Kai had fallen right infront of me and how a young girl who resembled Kai had rushed into the room eyes full of tears and remembering how she screamed still pierces my ears till this day. I had bent down next to Kai speechless trying to find the words to say even tho knowing, he could no longer hear me._

_" Kai! no..no..not now not here and not Boris." The girl who I later knew as Yuki cried._

_I had stared up at her in confusion as she had looked up at me also. I felt herembrace meas she cried and the hurt in her voice was well noticed as she spoke "Your Ray aren't you? You..you knew him...had actually spoke and shared a bond with him...you knew him! So Ray, please...pleasetell me. What was he like?" She had asked me.Tears were the really only hurt I had showed and I had tried to speak, but realized I had lost my voice which didn't come back until weeks later. Yuki had stared up at me searching for a response. I had only pushed Yuki away slowly and she knew that I couldn't tell her even if I treid. Ihad crawled over Kai and put both of his arms around me and layed there on the cold bloody floor as Kai layed lifeless next to me._

_I remember the sound of of sirins and how the stairs clattered as they ran up here. How I passed out in Kais arms and knowing how I would never be able to after this made me die inside. I died that day along sideKai, but not even death can stop our love only delay it for awhile in our case._

_

* * *

_

Frank looked up at Ray " So what happened with Yuki?" Ray sighed at the thought of Yuki. " She just ended up as the tragic little sister of Kai Hiwatari." Ray looked up " After that she had been taken away to be taken care and watched carefully under the law making sure Boris would get to her again."

" And Hiro?"

" Officials having been keeping a close eye on him and he is very restricted. Hiro, refuses to give up on this until he, kills Boris."

" I see."

" If your wondering about the others, Brooklyn was buried not to long ago in a cemetery not to far here. Tala had disappered at the scene. As for Rinka there were rumors that his sentence was death."

Ray smirked " And that's all ther information I can give you."

Frank nodded as, he began to gather his things. He stood and thanked Ray for his time and was sent on his way. As Ray closed the door, he sighed in relief./_ I don't think I can take this for much longer. Why have I've been giving false information? Why am I so selfish...it's because its none of there business andWE have taken matters intoOUR ownhands/_ Ray then began to think aloud.

Ray smirked " You see my pretty little friend here,goes BANG, BANG! Boris, and my pretty little friend and I are coming for you." Ray stopped all of a sudden and remembered his talk with Hiro.

_/ Are you coming Ray/_

_/ Yes, just hold on Hiro all be right there./_

_/ Well hurry./_

Ray laughed.

_/Hehe, I told Hiro that about an hour ago, he's probably so mad at me, but eh...I had to deal with Frank. I mean wouldn't it be a sin to do what im about to? Hiro obviously could care less, but I want to with Kai when I die. Hehe Kai die yeah right. I can't wait tell we put this plan into action. Confused yet? Im guessing you might be. Im not werid...I just have random thoughts. Hmmm I hope Yuki brings pizza./_

Ray then grabbed his coat filled with only Ray knows what and started to skip out his front door.

_/ Boris, Boris here I come. Here I come with my loaded gun. You can run..You can Hide..but you'll never escape this if you tried. Im out for blood and it shows. I cant hide the urge to watch your head explode and watch as the remainders fall to the floor. I suggest you lock your doors because a pretty little kitty with a big Bang is coming to get you with a gun in hand./

* * *

_

" Where's Ray?" Hiro yelledwhile everyone sighed. Yuki put her hand on Hiro's shoulder " He'll be soon. Let's just start without him." A vein popped out of Hiro's head " We can't start without Ray! He needs to know these things and I have no intention of repeating myself!" Hiro yelled?roared? screamed? all of the above. At this point Hiro wasn't on the verge of insanity, he was insane. Ray arrived shortly after. And had recieved along lecture about not ever being late to anything even if, he was trying to show off and be fashionably late because that showed no sense of style.

" OK! PIGGIES!" Hiro yelled while Yuki and Rays' famous sweatdrop appeared.

" This the plan...when ambush Dr. Evils fortress? In this case Dr. Evil is Boris?" Hiro screamed.

Ray raised his hand " Um, Hiro we don't think Boris has a fortress I think his has a MOUNTAIN." Yuki glanced awkwardly at Ray. Hiro nodded and got a sudden jolt of inspiration.

" You know guys BROOKLYN and I were going to get married on top of a MOUNTAIN? With white doves and mystical elfs playing their Ocarinas' and I would write a poem for BROOKLYN declaring my undenying love for him." Hiro said aloud, but sobbed to his self.

Yuki sighed " Well at least we have a lead on where Boris is. You see where here and he's there." Hiro then lectured on how dangerous it would be to move in on Boris's territory and domain, But it had to be done.

" So were going then?"

" Yes, Ray."

" But, I can't speak Russian."

" I can speak Russian."

" I know Ray,that's why I bought this book on the Russian speaking language."

" I can speak Russian."

" Hiro, but that might be kind of hard! We don't even know about their lifestyle! How will we fit in.?

" Im Russian."

" I bought a book on that too, Ray."

" IM RUSSIAN!"

" But, we know of no one who is Russian!"

" TRUE."

Yuki gave up trying to tell them and walked away.

" This will be a challenge!"

" No Hiro, It will be as simple as drawing a stick figure."

" Hey! I just realized the key to our success?"

" What is it, Hiro?"

" Yuki! She's Russian?"

Hiro and Ray then quickly ran out the door after Yuki.

* * *

End Of Chapter 10.

I haven't updated in a long time! I hope this chapter came out well. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading!


	11. A shocking surprise

As The Wind Blows

Chapter 11

_A shocking surprise_

* * *

So here I am poorly dressed for this kind of weather, freezing while Hiro and Yuki are all bundled up nice and cozy. Ray shook his head " If only you would have told me we'd be leaving so soon, I could have packed properly." Yuki sighed " Sorry Ray." Hiro was at the front desking getting the keys for our hotel room, while Yuki and I waited starring outside. "Ray?" I turned to face Yuki. " Do you think will find him? You know Boris." I looked down. Even if it seemed impossible I will never rest until Boris is dead. Hiro called out to us " I have the keys! Lets head up to the room." I picked up my bags and followed behind Yuki and Hiro. We got in the elevator and pressed 5 the floor we'd be staying on. We got off and headed to our room. Yuki sighed as she opened the door " Well, boys it looks like theres only two beds." Yuki threw her stuff on the bed closest to the window. "Looks like you two will be sharing that one." 

Hiro and I sighed and placed our stuff on the bed. " So, Where do we begin?" Yuki aked. Hiro shook his head " Where else? The Abbey." Ray closed his eyes /_ heh. So we'll be going to the famous Abbey i've heard so much about. The pain, The torture and Boris's own personal playground./_ Yuki turned to Hiro " Why the Abbey?" Hiro shrugged " Who knows what will find. Maybe Boris has made a recent stop there." Yuki frowned " Maybe,but I'm really not looking foward to this." I sat on the bed and thought about it to my self, The Abbey had been shut down years ago or so i've heard, but what if there was the possibility that it hadn't been? Not only would we be able to find out Boris's location, but we'd also be digging our own graves.

" Hiro, that might not be such a good idea."

" Oh, come on. The Abbey has been shout down for years! Can you honestly believe it's still up and running?"

" When it comes to The Abbey, there is no end to the pain. For the walls will forever echo with it's screaming victims agony." Yuki casted her eyes downward.

" Even so, it still might help us find Boris." Ray turned to Hiro " So, when do we go?" Hiro spoke " Well, if you guys are ready lets go right now." It's a really sudden move. But, I think the quicker way go the faster we can get out."

" Let's go." Yuki and Hiro turned to look at Ray.

" Were just wasting time here. Let's go." Yuki and Hiro nodded.

* * *

" This way." Yuki said leading Ray and Hiro. I didnt know what to expect as we approached. But, I was expecting more than this. 

" What!?"

They came to a halt and looked at the vacant space, there was nothing there. Ray thought that maybe it had been destroyed, because it was a waste of space or because people complaining that it had to go.

" Well, now what?" Hiro asked.

" We start looking, elsewhere." Yuki turned and began walking away.

/ _Kai, if you can hear me it would be nice if you can drop us a hint. I heard that when your up there you can see everything right? I know you look down on Boris and feel no hatred or anger, because up there everythings pure and you dont feel that way anymore. But, I do. Kai, do you ever look down on me? Do you look over me while I sleep? Do watch me wake up every morning? Do you see me cry.../_

_/ I miss you, Kai./_

" Hiro?"

Hiro turned around and looked at Ray. " Ray, what is it?" He sighed and looked up " I can't do this anymore. I can't go on any longer without Kai!" He then burst into tears right where, he stood. Hiro's gaze became softer as, he reached out to embrace Ray.

" You know Ray, sometimes I feel that way too. I feel so alone without Brooklyn beside me. After his death I began to question my own exsitence and for awhile I thought about killing myself, but then I thought that if I were to do that what would Brooklyn think of me? From that time I've realized I've got to stay strong for Brooklyn." Hiro then looked down at Ray in his arms. " Just like you must stay strong for Kai."

Ray sobbed " Your right Hiro."

Yuki stood and watched the two and smiled /_ Their passion is admirable./ _She then looked down at her locket. /_ By looking at Ray, I know that my brother must've been a wonderful person. Full of love./_

" You know, Ray." Yuki turned to Ray.

Ray looked at her as, he wiped away his tears. " Your really lucky to have known him."

" It's a shame you never got too."

" It is isn't?"

Hiro turned his head " Hey we--" Just as was going to finish his sentence, he saw Tala " Hey!"

Tala turned to see all three of them. " Tala!" Yuki yelled as she ran toward him. Hiro and Ray followed after her. Just as Yuki was about to embrace Tala, Hiro grabbed him and threw him aganist the wall. " Where is Boris! Where is he!" Tala grunted as he hit the wall. " Hiro, stop!" Hiro turned to look at Yuki. " He's on our side." Hiro looked back to Tala. " Are you?"

" Yes."

" Sorry about that."

" It's ok. I was expecting it."

Ray stood there staring at Tala. /_ He use to be Kai's lover at one time./_

_/ I remember I could see it in his eyes that he still loved Kai. So, there really is someone out there who loves my Kai as mush as I do./_

" So, Tala do you know where Boris is?" Ray asked.

Tala looked at him " Yes."

They all gapped. " Then where is, he!?

" He's...Dead."

* * *

End of chapter 11. There's probably only 1 or 2 more chapters left. I'll make sure to finish this story. 


End file.
